


get my good side

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil try to film a sex tape (just for them)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	get my good side

It’s a good bad idea.

Phil already has a million thoughts whizzing around his brain, like one of those old pinball machines, bouncing around and rolling from one side of his head to another with such impressive speed, that thinking alone is starting to give him a headache.

But still. It’s a good idea, and it’s a bad idea.

A good idea because it’s something new. Lockdown had turned them sluggish and bored and this was something that certainly livened them up and make the next hour certainly a little…  _ interesting.  _

And it was also a bad idea because, well, anything new to begin with was a bad idea in Phil’s own mind.

His eyes drift from the ceiling to the corner of the room where he watches Dan, slightly odd angle from where he lays flat against the bed, but watches nonetheless as Dan moves around the room, dressed in only his tight Calvin Klein’s as he fiddled around a camera, hunched over it with his back curved towards Phil, shoulders rounded that he knows would have Karen throwing a fit about his awful posture and tutting at the thought of how abused his spine is.

He closes his eyes and blinks them open to look back at the ceiling.

He’s not thinking about Karen. Not now, at least. He’s not wanting to think at all, and instead let himself fall into some sort of flow of what’s happening; like a lazy river that drifts on.

Except he’s a little worried that there’s some monumental drop at the edge that's going to have him falling over the side and hurtling down to a pool or ragged rocks.

He’s pulled from his thoughts about waterfalls and horrifying visions of death by stones when Dan turns around and clears his throat loudly.

“Camera is all set up,” he says, his voice on the edge of slight nervousness.

At least Phil knows he’s not alone in this. Because of  _ course  _ he isn’t.

It’s a two way thing. It always has been and always will be. He looks at Dan and Dan looks at him rather softly, it almost has Phil melting right into the bed, here and now.

Dan walks across the room, camera in hand, before his knees hit the bed, and he’s stretching a leg over to crawl over the mattress to where Phil is still laying naked.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dan asks in a whisper.

Phil swallows thickly, “Yes,” he replies honestly. “Do you?”

Dan looks at him, head cocked to the side just slightly, smile so wide his dimples appear deep on either side of his face. “Yeah,” he croaks. “I do as long as you do.”

Phil reaches a hand out rather awkwardly, and Dan reaches out his own free one to lace their fingers together, Phil giving it a short squeeze before dropping it, letting his arm flop back down beside his side.

Dan clears his throat again as he tears himself away from Phil to mess around with the camera again.

“So we’ll switch, yeah?” He asks, eyes flickering up to meet his momentarily before looking back down again. It causes a flurry of butterflies in Phil’s stomach to see him so bashful like this.

It reminds him of Manchester, on his small creaky bed when things were still new and raw and fresh.

“Who’s going first?” Phil finds himself asking. In reality, he’s not sure he really cares. Not in a way Dan does, really. For Dan it’s something else. Something more raw.

To Phil, it’s just a one off sex tape they’ve agreed to make simply for the fact that he’s bored and if they’re spending their days filling up time with sex, then why not try filming it for once.

But he knows for Dan it’s more than just boredom and general curiosity to see what they look like when they fuck; it’s a chance to revel in something he was told was wrong for a long time. It’s a step away from holding that shame on his back for so long, like shrugging it off. It’s more than just watching porn of two random guys hump each other through a laptop screen.

It’s Dan owning that because it’s  _ him.  _ It’s  _ them.  _ He gets to prove that the one thing he was told to believe was wrong and nasty and bad and sinful, could actually be fucking incredible.

And Phil knows that Dan doesn’t have to really prove that to him – he’s aware of how far Dan’s come, he’s so very aware of how much he loves him and how much of that is real (all of it, of course).

This was just like a tiny little chip off the block Dan was chiseling away at - the hate and trauma he’d endured for a huge chunk of his life was slowly modelling itself into something better. Something new.

And this was just a little part of it.

He forgets he even asked a question when Dan answers him:

“It’s up to you. It won’t be anything incredibly artistic,” he says with an airy snort that has the knots in Phil’s stomach untangling. “If I’m gonna fuck you, do you want to hold it whilst I prep you?”

Phil’s mouth runs dry at the sheer blunt less of his words. Like it’s nothing that Dan’s going to have those big fingers inside him once more, knowing how to feel good - getting him ready to feel even better.

Phil just nods, unsure of words and Dan smiles. 

“You remember the safe word?” He asks, squeezing a hand over his hip gently.

Phil nods, then smiles wildly. “Boris,” he says, voice catching onto a laugh.

Dan laughs too, ducking his head down where his shoulders shake and he lifts his head up where Phil can see how flushed his face already is.

“That’s enough to have my balls shrivelling into my bloody body,” he groans.

Phil laughs as Dan passes him the camera. “That’s why it’s the safe word,” he reminds him cheekily.

It feels strange. The very camera that’s probably captured hours upon hours of video footage of various YouTube videos that were relatively family friendly and nothing more, was about to experience something entirely new.

Guess the three of them, if you counted the camera as a sentient being (which Phil obviously did) were in the together then.

Dan shifts himself closer to Phil, settling between slightly stretched out legs. They’ve been like this so many times, and the mixture of familiar arousal and a sprinkle of nervousness is what has Phil feeling the blood in his body start to rush south.

He looks at Dan with a heavy and understanding look. He looks back at him with clear certainty, and nods.

“Start filming,” Dan asks in an almost raspy voice.

Phil clicks the record button, like he had done so many times before, except this time the lense wasn’t pointed at his face, but instead his crotch where his dick lay on his belly, already starting to twitch into hardness.

A rundown of what was going to happen had already been discussed prior, something comfortable and relaxed.

It was the same routine they’d be participating in if there had not been a camera on them. A routine that was lazy and slow and hot and loving.

If they felt comfortable after this, being able to watch it back without completely cringing then maybe the small idea that's niggling away in the far corner of his mind that whispers ideas along the line of  _ something a little less vanilla _ might come into play.

But he’s not really focused on the future and what other things they might want to try themselves filming. He’s not focused on that at all, mainly because he’s very much grounded to the here and now when Dan wraps a large hand around the base of his cock.

It starts off with all the same Dan-moves he’s so accustomed to.

Dan takes him in his palm, slow and gentle, tugging back the foreskin to expose his head, making Phil hiss at the sensation.

Phils not quite sure where to look: through the camera screen, at Dan’s hand moving him or at Dan himself.

He ends up flickering his gaze to Dan, who has his eyes transfixed on Phil and making Phil feel good. His bottom lip is worried between his teeth, deep in concentration like he always is.

Phil has an internal want to just point the camera up and let us focus on that face - the face he knows so well, the face he gets to watch when they do this, when his eyes are scrunched up with pleasure or his face isn’t burrowed into a spit-slicks pillow.

It’s a face and an expression attached to the man that makes him feel best. It’s the face of love and care and understanding. Dan knows what Phil likes, he takes him time with it and then goes fast when he knows he needs to. It’s a beautiful face, and as soppy as it is, it’s a face that could very well be an entire porn scene on its own if he wanted to.

But the porn isn’t  _ for  _ him. He’ll watch it over for sure, but Dan is supposed to enjoy it too. So he savours Dan’s face of deep thought and concentration as he works a palm over his dick, he focuses the camera there, resting on his chest for the best angle possible when they watch it back together.

“Pass me the lube,” Dan speaks. His voice is low and shy, almost like he’s trying to avoid having his voice picked up by the camera's microphone at all - and Phil gets it. 

Years of being a YouTube and listening to hours upon hours of your own voice, didn’t make it any less uncomfortable.

Phil reaches blindly for the bedside table, having to flex his fingers a little bit as he tries to stay as still as possible to not shake the camera. His fingers curl around a small bottle and he’s yanking it up and passing it to Dan with a touch of desperation.

Dan huffs a laugh, louder this time as he smirks and looks right at him.

“Needy,” he croaks, and it goes straight to Phil’s dick.

The camera picks up on the notion of Dan uncapping the bottle, squeezing it over his fingers, rubbing it between his thumb, taking his time with it whilst Phil breaths heavily enough that he knows that when Dan watches this back he’ll hear and feel good about at the way he really makes him feel.

Dan sets the lube aside, probably where it’ll make a mess of the sheets and their skin, but this isn’t some multi million budget porn set - it’s them and just them, and if the lube will get messy and stain the sheets, then it’s only fair to be true to that.

Dan shifts forward a little, the crumpling of the sheets below him seem heightened in his hearing, like he’s on edge for any and every little movement.

Dan sucks in a breath before exhaling. A hand lands on the inside of his thigh, pulling it open just a little bit to stretch the skin and muscle there.

“Gonna open you up now,” he tells him, voice shaky.

Phil looks at him sharply. Dan looks back and nods.

Phil nods back, and then, there’s a finger pressing bluntly at his entrance.

It feels as good as the first time they ever did this. When Dan has pushed those big fingers inside of him, it had felt magical, and after all these years, that feeling had never truly went away.

Dan works his fingers in, ending up with two, just how Phil liked it, slowly pumping in and out at a relaxed pace to the point like it didn’t really feel like sex, and more like some weird and wonderful massage.

Dan seems focused at the task however, head ducked down as he watches his hand flex, fingers disappearing into what Phil guesses is a pink, puffy opening that is already sucking him in.

He licks at his chapped lips when he mutters.

“Pass me the camera.”

Phil almost drops it right into his dick which is standing now, before Dan takes it, sucking in another sharp breath.

He has it trained right on his ass, somehow managing to multitask as he keeps himself steady, fingers still working in and out at the same gloriously slow pace.

Phil’s relaxed in the feeling - fingering like this isn’t enough to actually make him come, that was something they’d learn after the last ten years. Phil keeps a hand wrapped around himself, lazily tugging as Dan strokes the inside on him, trying to keep the same rhythm as the inside for the outside.

Phil has his head tipped back into the pillow, throat exposed and nipples hard on his chest. He might not be able to come like this, but it still feels fantastic.

He lets a moan slip past his lips, just as a bubble of precome gathers over his fingers with an upwards stroke.

He hears Dan move again, stilling himself inside of him, making Phil lift his head off the pillow to see what was happening.

Dan was still knelt between his legs, fingers buried deep inside of him, just an inch away from where he knew it really felt good. The camera had changed now, no longer low and between his legs, but instead above where it was watching the lazy hold he had on himself, he fingers a loose circle around his head as he continued to touch himself.

Dan holds back a groan. “That feel good?” He asks.

Phil tips his head back again, letting out a long, strained sigh, almost like a yawn. 

“So good,” he says in one breath. “You make me feel so good.”

He hears the smack of Dan’s lips, just like he always does when he’s turned on and it makes Phil smile to know that he’s feeling just as good as he would in any other situation when it came to sex.

“You’re so tight,” Dan says, a groan manages to slip past him this time, and his shoulders slump, the hand holding up the camera shakes a little bit.

Phil pushes himself up onto his elbows to look at Dan at a better angle; his face is flushed and red, his eyes are dark and his curls are getting curlier.

“Want you in me,” Phil tells him in a slurred voice. He feels drunk off of it, drunk off pure love and lust.

Dan hisses through his teeth, giving his fingers a few pumps before slowly and carefully pulling out.

Phil watches as he wipes his hands on the sheets.

“Give me it,” Phil rasps, making a grabby hand with his left arm towards the camera.

Dan’s throat bobs as he swallows and he’s passing Phil the camera back.

“Wanna watch you put it in me,” Phil sighs, almost sleepily as Dan blindly grabs at the sheets in search of the lube, ready to slick over his own dick that’s hard inside his pants.

Dan works his boxers off, throwing them to the floor, and his cock springs free, hard, skin pulled back and already leaking.

Phil’s heart flips in his chest at the sight. Sex is one of the things he knows makes Dan happy in life, and he’s glad he gets to indulge in that happiness with him.

Phil zooms in a little to catch a shot of a bead of precome dribble out of the slit of his dick, making his own twitch in excitement.

When he zooms back out again he manages to get a shot with both the cocks, so close together yet so far. They both seem to jerk and jolt at the promise that soon enough they’ll both be coming their brains out, and Phil is actually excited that he’ll have that moment treasured forever to watch back.

After Dan’s finished coating himself in lube, he moves closer to Phil again.

“I’m so hard,” Dan comments. It seems like less of something he’d say to the camera, and more of just a thought inside his head that’s slipped out.

Still, it’s hot enough to have Phil reach down and fondle his balls, just to tide him over until he had Dan touching him again.

Dan leans over Phil, careful not to crush them and the camera that’s balanced on Phil’s belly, and kisses him, slow and sweetly on the lips.

It just so happens that the camera that’s sandwiched between them gets a good, clear shots of the dicks rubbing together a few times.

Eventually Dan pulls away, breathless almost when he takes the camera.

“Gonna show you how tight you are,” he says, voice cracking like the pressure of his words and the heat of it all is just far too much.

All Phil can do is lie there, legs spread as far as they can go, watching Dan use one hand to hold the camera, and the other holds the base of his own dick as he slowly guides it towards where he feels himself clench and unclench with anticipation.

He’s never really seen himself be fucked before - in theory he knows what a dick looks like when it pushes in; he knows because he’s done the same to Dan and he’s watched porn before. But he has yet another flurry of excitement flutter around in his gut when he thinks about what his own body looks like when Dan goes inside it.

It doesn’t take long for Dan to bottom out, nestled in deep and unmoving as the pair of them catch their breath.

Dan has one hand on the camera and another steadying himself with a firm grip on Phil’s hope that’s bound to leave a few finger marks.

They lay still for a moment, every micromovement on Dan’s end earns a small reaction from Phil as he lets out a heavy sigh, all of it recorded.

Phil looks up at Dan and where the camera is wobbling in his grip. He thinks about maybe asking if he needs to switch again, but at the same time, he wants what’s about to happen next be captured from that angle.

With a hand, he reaches down, over his legs rather awkwardly, knuckles brush past the camera, bumping it slightly until his hands snakes down. He fumbles for a moment until suddenly his fingers find the place that he and Dan are connected.

He touches delicately as his stretched rim, ghosting over the hilt of Dan’s dick where it’s buried deep inside of him.

He hears Dan let out a needy, and horny whine, and Phil laughs, knowing that watching that back later will be amazing.

He moves his hand away, retreating back to twist around in the sheets, bracing himself when he says:

“Move.”

Dan does exactly that, thrusting his hips at a slow pace, on hand still on his hip still to get some leverage as he pulls almost entirely out, only to slide back in at an agonisingly slow pace.

Phil grits his teeth and feels his back arch off the bed with every slow thrust, push and pull.

It’s like he really is blind and this is all he can feel; the smooth glide against his walls, not quite hitting the spot yet, but still enough to have him leaking out of his tip like a water fountain.

Dan’s letting out little puffs of air, hunching over, back curved again as he tries desperately to go deeper inside on him. His balls slap agaisnt his asscheeks and Phil has to stifle a giggle. He hopes he managed to capture that as well.

The long, slow thrusts soon become more and more frantic; Dan isn’t very patient and neither is Phil.

He ends up wrapping his legs around his waist, ankles hooking right against the base of his back, heels digging into the fleshy give of his ass as a sign that he too wants more.

Dan’s thrusts become erratic and uncoordinated. Balancing himself upright as well as trying to make sure the camera doesn’t fall from his grip as well as actually trying to make them both feel good proves to be a lot harder than originally thought out.

Phil’s holding the base of his dick, giving it a confident squeeze every now and then when he notices the flash of frustration that casts over his expression momentarily.

Dan’s trying, he really is. But when his dick slips out of him when he pulls back too quickly, he can’t help but whine at the sudden loss, and it has Dan tutting through his teeth.

Dan’s already poking the head of his dick at his ass again when Phil sits up.

Dan snaps his head at him, looking wild and confused, he opens his mouth, probably to ask if everything is alright when Phil crawls onto his knees, taking the camera from him.

“Lie down,” Phil instructs him, and Dan doesn’t hesitate nor argue, laying flat where he is, head almost at the edge of the bed and feet right at the pillow end.

“Good,” Phil says, a rumble in his chest as he watches Dan just watch him. “Gonna ride you, yeah?”

Dan swallows again, eyes nearly pop out of his head before he nods, his curls swish against the sheets. “Fuck,” he manages to say. “Fuck.”

They get themselves into a comfortable position, Phil wanks Dan a couple of times, focusing the camera on it as he twists his hand and tugs harshly; all the ways he knows best, until a hand comes back over his hip, giving it a squeeze that tells Phil that he’s ready.

Phil settles the camera behind him. He can’t be sure it’s the most perfect shot, but from the porn he’s watched in his life, he knows that even if it’s slightly off centre, as long as it captures this, it’s bound to look incredible.

He walks over Dan on his knees, hands rest of his chest, steadying himself, and without a moment's hesitation, he reaches back, grabs his dick, holds it, and sinks down.

The stuttered moan he earns out of it from Dan has him smiling from ear to ear.

He doesn’t give either of them a chance to settle, not like last time. He’s ready, they’re both ready, and so he lifts himself up before quickly dropping back down.

Age had been kind to him in many strange ways: he could no longer fall asleep on a sofa without it hurting his back, he often woke up with a crooked neck if his pillows were too rumpled, and most days he had sore feet he’d have to bathe in warm water. It was all the signs of age slowly but surely catching up on him.

One thing that hadn’t managed to change however, was the fact that he could still ride dick without getting too out of breath too quickly.

He used it to his advance, lifting up and dropping back down, still conscious in the back of his mind that too much movement as the bed creaked beneath them that the camera could have rolled to the side and had a nice yet unarounding shot of Dan’s foot close up.

But he’s too wrapped up in the moment to care. Dan’s got a tight grip on his waist, letting out little punched breaths every time Phil sinks back down on him.

He doesn’t slow down, not until he thighs really start to burn. He drops his chin to his chest as he begins to slow, feeling the drag inside of him as he tries to relax his heart rate.

Dan however, has other plans. Just as Phil lifts himself up Dan is able to lift his hips, where a sudden burst of energy takes over, and he’s drilling his hips into him, looking like he may never stop.

In this position it feels like magic. Dan manages to brush against his prostate every time, and all Phil can do is let his mouth hang open and have noises fall from his lips, unintelligible grunts and squeaks as the feeling overtakes him.

Dan slows down, his own chest heaving now, and Phil almost wants to cry; the edge is right there, he’s towing over it, so close yet so far away. He reckons it won’t be long until he comes.

They’re both catching their breath, the too filled with heavy pants when Dan manages to whisper,

“Pass the camera.”

Not wanting to pull off, Phil just leans back and wildly grabs for it. He grabs it in one try and shoves it at Dan who laughs through his nose. 

Dan positions it on his own chest, where it must have the perfect image of Phil’s dick straining and untouched, as well as the soft rise and fall of Dan’s dick disappearing inside of him.

“Gonna make you come,” Dan rasps in a low voice. “Wanna make you come so bad.”

Phil grunts, low and silly and it makes Dan laugh again. Phil is smiling when he braces his hands against Dan’s chest, and picks up the pace again.

The angle is incredible, his body feels tight like a spring, his balls draw up closer and closer to his body. He’s so desperate now for it, he almost sobs with every needy bounce, letting out an,

_ “Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

Dan huffs heavily, not being entirely vocal in bed isn’t nothing new, but Phil lets the groans and the moans and the whispers pass through him like it’s only the two of them existing together in this moment.

“Touch me,” Phil pleads, eyes squeeze shut and his head lolls back. “I’m so close.”

Dan lets out a stuttered grunt. “Fuck, me too.”

Phil is determined now. His thighs are burning and he can feel the tickle of sweat as it runs down his back.

He’s so close now, that he pushes through that brick wall, desperate for it that he entirely forgets the camera or anything else other than he and Dan.

A hand is wrapped around his dick and it’s tugging furiously with purpose. Phil feels his hole clench around Dan’s thickness, the air punched from his lungs, his dick spasms in Dan’s palm and he gasps all at once,

“I’m coming.”

He comes, hard. He barely manages to open his eyes as he watches it, the first few spurts shoot from his dick, landing on Dan’s chest, just inches away from the camera. He continues to come, lazily grinding against the dick inside of him as the rest of it dribbles between Dan’s fingers as he still rubs at his head, until it gets too much and he retreats.

Phil’s still floating around in his post orgasm haze, ears ringing and body feeling full as well as empty, when he feels himself being gently moved around.

He’s aware that Dan’s no longer inside of him, and as his face hits the pillow he then remembers the plan already agreed beforehand.

With his head down, knees digging into the mattress and ass sticking out, Dan leans down across his back and whispers in his ear.

“This okay still?”

Phil sighs, feeling like his tongue is made out of a water balloon, he still somehow manages to speak.

“So fucking okay.”

He lays there, eyes softly shut, his dick hangs limply between his legs as he listens to the sound of Dan behind him, grunting and panting and letting out a surprised little,

_ “Oh!” _ Every now and then.

Phil is coming down from his high, feeling like his feet are finally planted back down on earth when he hears the sound of Dan coming.

He feels it next. 

A hot wet splatter against his back, dripping down his hole and then over the back of his thighs. Dan seems to come forever, painting him over and over again until eventually he seems to stop, sighing and then letting out one last heavy breath.

Phil doesn’t move, too lazy to want to, and instead finds himself almost falling asleep.

That is until there’s a soft and sweaty hand on his back and his name being called.

“Phil?” Dan whispers.

Phil waits a second before finally slumping down, rolling onto his back where he sees Dan sat on his legs as he looks at Phil, eyes glossy, hair wild and skin blotchy.

“Are you–“ he begins to ask, but Phil doesn’t let him finish that sentence. Instead he reaches a hand out and touches at his hand, fingers ghosting over his knuckles. He blinks a few times, barely able to keep his eyes open since he feels like every drop of energy just burst out of his dick.

“That was amazing,” Phil croaks, lips pulling it o a smile. “Was it as good as you wanted.”

Dan lets out a wet sounding laugh, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Dan has a good cry about it later. He wouldn’t be mad either.

“Even better,” he says with a whisper. “Thank you.”

Phil smiles and closes his eyes. He’s not sure how much time passes as they sit in silence, but he ends up opening his mouth again.

“Is the camera okay?” He asks. “I nearly got it you know.”

Dan laughs, loud and hearty and it has Phil cracking his eyes back open just to watch him, because when he does, it floods him with a special kind of warmth that sex doesn’t always achieve.

“You almost did,” Dan agrees. “Gonna love watching that back,” he then adds in a dark voice.

They’re still teetering on the line of unfamiliarity, and Phil can tell that deep down, despite the meaning of it all and the idea that was behind it, that Dan still has that ugly feeling of shame.

And it’s not his fault. It never was and never will be. It’s not him, it’s just another piece of someone else’s hurt and hate that embedded itself inside of him for him to grow around.

If Dan wanted to fuck his boyfriend and film it, watch it later and have a wank over it because he wanted to, then nothing was going to stop him.

Phil would be sure of that.

“I reckon we’ve got enough wank material to last us for when Christmas comes back around,” Phil comments cheekily, making Dan smile again.

Neither of them bring up the fact that they might not actually be able to visit their families at Christmas, not if the world remains as scary and as unsure. But it makes them both giggle anyway. 

Dan ends up wrapping his hand around Phil’s, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Phil smiles and closes his eyes again. It’s only the middle of the day but the sun is hot and he’s just been fucked well and proper - he deserves a nap for this. 

He feels Dan’s lips press a kiss against his head, his naked body slots against his where they both drift off into a happy and peaceful sleep, the promise of a certain film to watch later on, has Phil smiling as he sleeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
